Escaflowne: Return to Gaea
by toritsuku-shippitsu
Summary: Hitomi returned home, but is she happy? What happens when she goes back to Gaea?! Please R&R!!! ***Chapter 7 added!!!***
1. Chapter 1

Escaflowne: Return to Gaea  
Chapter 1  
By: A.S.H.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Escaflowne. That belongs to those extremely  
rich people that can walk all over me if they so desire. I do own Kuru and Hyuki. They're  
in there cause this is a fanfiction no da? Also: there is swearing and SOME suggestive  
dialouge. But very little. I like the killing crazy Van better than lovey dovey Van! ^_^  
Author Notes: I have not seen the all of the episodes of the series Escaflowne,  
though I have seen the movie(too many times!! ^^;;). If I get anything wrong do let me  
know so I do not look like an ass. Arigatou! ^ ^  
  
  
Hitomi sighed as she stared at the track. It had been so long since she had first  
met Van there. She could remember the dragon and everything so clearly. It had been  
almost three years and Hitomi hadn't had any visions or even brief feelings of Van, or  
Gaea.  
"So?" Amano poked Hitomi in the stomach area, "Are you going to my party  
tonight or what?"  
Hitomi startled to attention and looked at Amano. She sighed thinking about  
Allen. Amano was almost exactly like him. She sometimes ran up to Amano on a  
crowded street and hugged him, thinking it was Allen.  
"Yeah." Hitomi rubbed her stomach area, "Besides, I've got nothing better to do."  
"Alright, I'll see you tonight then," Amano ran off to catch his bus.  
Hitomi heaved a heavy sigh. She didn't want to go to a party. She wanted to go  
back to Gaea. She felt like an outcast after she had returned back home. No one seemed  
to understand her sadness and why she was so gloomy. She tried to talk to Amano about  
it, but he told her she was just stressed out because of grades and track.  
Hitomi walked through the busy streets and through parks. She sat down on a  
bench in the park that wasn't too far from her house.   
It was getting towards the end of school. Soon Hitomi would be going to college.  
She was going to miss Amano and Yukari.   
The warm breeze blew into Hitomi's face blowing her bangs to and fro. Hitomi  
had let her hair grow out over the past few years. It reached nearly four inches below her  
shoulders. Her golden hair was straight and always perfectly kept. She grew it out  
because she thought of how beautiful Millerna looked with long hair.  
She missed them. She missed them all. Including Merle, the happy-go-lucky  
cat-girl. She laughed thinking of what silly troubles she'd be getting herself into.  
Hitomi heaved another heavy sigh, "I wonder how they're all doing."  
She wasn't just worried about everyone. She was worried about Van. She had  
promised him she'd always be there for him. She missed him so much.  
Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and she held her face in her hands. She cried  
and cried. It had been like this every night ever since she had come back from Gaea. She  
always cried about Van, but never knew why. A voice in her head told her that she loved  
him. But another said she was just being over-concerned.  
Hitomi dried her eyes and sat up. She looked into the sunset and smiled, "I can  
remember the last sunset on Gaea, with Van."   
Hitomi sat up then suddenly a bright light shined from the sun and came hurling  
at her. She ran away as fast as she could, but the light was almost on top of her. Then the  
light enclosed itself on her. Hitomi panicked and yelled for help, "Someone! Help me!!!"  
"Do not be afraid." a soft woman's voice said, "I will not harm you."  
"Who are you?" Hitomi looked in the light, but had to cover her eyes.  
"I am Hyuki, the goddess of Gaea."  
"Hyuki? Of Gaea?"  
"Yes." Hyuki spoke slowly, "We need your help yet again Hitomi."  
"What?" Hitomi wasn't sure if this was real or not.  
"Help us," Hyuki's voice called and Hitomi felt a warm embrace. She opened her  
eyes and tried to make out the figure, but she blacked out.  
  
*  
  
Van rested his head on the tree where Allen had found Hitomi by. Hitomi. He  
hadn't even got to tell her how he felt. She was gone now.   
Van had returned to this spot every day since Hitomi went back to the Mystic  
Moon. Then the Moon had disappeared. He enjoyed watching it at night when Hitomi  
was there, but now he just stayed by the tree, and treasured the necklace that she had  
given to him. He always fell asleep watching the necklace keep perfect time. It was  
enchanting. And the string smelled like Hitomi, like lilacs.  
"If only I could have told you how I feel Hitomi," Van smiled as he sighed.  
Suddenly a bright pillar of light appeared in front of Van. He gasped and stepped  
back, drawing his sword. The light disappeared, and Van's breathing sped up when he  
noticed a skinny figure with long golden hair.  
Van put his sword back in its sheath and slowly walked closer to the girl. His  
heart felt as if it would burst from his chest. It was Hitomi!  
"Hitomi!" Van kneeled and held her in his lap, "Hitomi!"  
Hitomi heard a voice calling to her, and slowly opened her eyes. She could barely  
see, so she lifted her hands to her eyes and rubbed them slightly. She blinked a few times  
to focus and stared into the sky. Then, turning her head ever so slightly, she looked at  
who was holding her. It was Van!  
"Van?!" Hitomi sat up, but Van caught her and pulled her into a warm embrace.  
Hitomi was shocked, but happy. Her heart beated faster and faster. Van was actually  
hugging her. She felt that she could die right there and not care.  
"Hitomi." Van released Hitomi and pulled her back looking her over, "I never  
thought I'd see you again! How are you?"  
Hitomi was so happy she could feel hot tears welling up in her eyes, then falling  
over her cheeks.  
"Hitomi?" Van looked worried.  
Hitomi sniffled and tried to laugh, "I'm sorry Van, I just... I'm so happy that I'm  
here, with you. I've missed you so much... I almost gave up on living."  
"Hitomi." Van slowly reached his hand to Hitomi's face, "I'm sorry." His touch  
was feather light as his fingers slowly traced her tears to her lips. Hitomi blushed and  
watched Van's face. He was so calm, and yet so focused. Van then looked her directly in  
the eyes, "Hitomi..."  
Hitomi felt a pull behind her, leading towards Van's face. She closed her eyes and  
let a small sigh out after Van's lips touched her neck.   
"I've missed you." Van whispered, leaving a hot trail of kisses down her collar  
bone, "You have no idea what its been like."  
"But I do Van." Hitomi's eyes fluttered trying to open, "I've been so lonely. I  
thought if I never saw you again, I'd die."  
Van pulled away and stroked Hitomi's now longer hair behind her ear. He was so  
happy that she was finally back, and in his arms. He never wanted this moment to end.  
"Well, well, well." an eerie voice called from the forest, "Two lovers Kuru hath  
found."  
Van stood and drew his sword, "Who's there?"  
"I am Kuru," Kuru appeared.  
Hitomi stood and hid behind Van as she stared at this person called Kuru. His hair  
reached his waist in a silky wave of darkness. His skin was very pale, and he was fairly  
well-built. His white pants (very similar to Van's) ended at his black boots, just below his  
knees. His shirt was a duplicate of Van's, only green in color, and it was laced together  
down from his chest to where it should have tucked in. His sword was more showy than  
Van's, with a bigger handle encrusted with jewels and the sort.   
"What do you want?" Van snarled.  
"Why, the Wing Goddess of course." Kuru smiled sickly, "The prize with a price  
and extras." Hitomi shuddered as Kuru licked his top lip.  
"You perverted bastard!" Van raised his sword and swung at Kuru.  
Kuru jumped away so fast that all Van saw was a blur of speed rushing at him.   
Hitomi hugged Van into her and a bright light made a barrier around Van and  
Hitomi.   
"What's this?!" Kuru yelled backing away, "Why is it so bright?!"  
"Hitomi?!" Van yelled, "What's going on?"  
"I don't know," Hitomi held onto Van. The light disappeared and Hitomi opened  
her eyes and noticed that Van and her were by a pond. Kuru was no where to be found.  
"Hitomi?" Van turned around and looked at Hitomi. She had fainted. Van sighed  
and picked Hitomi up carrying her to his home, Adom. 


	2. Chapter 2

Escaflowne: Return to Gaea  
By: A.S.H.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Escaflowne, besides my two characters  
Hyuki and Kuru. Hurrah! Please R&R cause my life is pathetic enough, and I need lots  
of praise! ^^;; Well thanks to those who reviewed, and keep reading!  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes slowly and looked up. The ceiling was a canopy. Sitting  
up, Hitomi realized just how big of a bed she was sleeping in. It looked like it could fit  
nearly ten more people. Then she realized she had tossed and turned enough during the  
night to where she was now to the very edge of the bed.  
  
"Hitomi-san?" a voice called from outside.   
  
"Hai?" Hitomi was relieved she still had her uniform on, "Come in."  
  
Millerna stepped in slowly. She had changed quite a bit. Her hair was much,  
much longer. Her clothes were more expensive looking. She had the same smile though,  
warm and welcoming.  
  
"Millerna-san?" Hitomi smiled.  
  
"Hello Hitomi-chan." Millerna sat on the bed next to Hitomi, "So, you've come  
back?"  
  
"Hai." Hitomi smiled, "Though I don't know how really. A woman's voice said  
that Gaea was in danger. Then I felt someone hugging me. When I looked to see who it  
was, I blacked out."  
  
"Strange indeed." Millerna shrugged, "Gaea isn't in trouble. As a matter of fact  
things couldn't be any better. All the kingdoms are at peace. We all made a treaty and  
now we're celebrating our second year of peace."  
  
"Hmm." Hitomi looked at Millerna closer, and noticed that the traditional pink  
band with the small green jewel was gone. There was a silver chain with a green jewel  
now.   
  
"Nani?" Millerna looked up crossed-eyed, "Is there something on my forehead?"  
  
"Well there is that new silver chain." Hitomi blinked, "What happened to your  
pink band?"  
  
"Oh that." Millerna giggled, "Well it has been three years since you were last  
here. I'm a queen."  
  
"A queen?" Hitomi gasped, "How?"  
  
"Well I was a princess when you last saw me." Millerna tapped on the green  
jewel with her index finger, "My kingdom needed a ruler, and the people happily  
accepted me as their queen. I was obviously flattered, but I took the job."  
  
"Wow." Hitomi blushed slightly, "It's a honor that a queen would visit me."  
  
"Oh Hitomi!" Millerna lightly laughed, "We are friends! No need to think of me  
any different."  
  
"I guess." Hitomi gave a small smile and swung her legs over the edge of the bed,  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"You honestly don't remember?"   
  
"No." Hitomi shrugged, "I remember Van. And then someone called Kuru  
attacked us, and when I tried to protect Van, a light appeared. Thats it."  
  
"Yeah." Millerna stood, "Van wouldn't leave your side. But he's changed too. He  
had things to do so I volunteered to watch over you."  
  
"What do mean Van's changed?"   
  
"He was a destined king remember?" Millerna pointed to a large painting on the  
wall of Van, Volken, their father and mother, "Since there's no one else to take the place,  
Van decided to rule as king. He didn't want to at first. He was so certain that if he looked  
all over for you, you'd come back."  
  
"He's a king now?" Hitomi blushed. She remembered that Van had kissed her  
neck so lightly, so passionately. He seemed more aggressive, true. But as a king, wasn't it  
wrong to kiss a "common" girl?  
  
Millerna nodded, "Well I best let you get ready." Millerna walked towards the  
door.  
  
"Millerna-san?"   
  
"Hai Hitmoi-chan?" Millerna turned around.  
  
"I'm glad that we got to talk." Hitomi held back tears, "I've missed everyone so  
much."  
  
"Hurry and get ready then Hitomi-chan!" Millerna left.  
  
Hitomi noticed a dress laying on the large bed. She looked it over. It was white. It  
was very loose and wiry looking, but the ruffles and frills all around it made it look ultra  
soft, rather than stiff.   
  
After Hitomi had spent a while figuring out how the thing was supposed to go on,  
she got it on and smiled into a full length mirror with pride. She was so happy she had  
decided to grow her hair out. She looked more lady-like with it long.   
  
A soft knock came at the door, somewhat startling Hitomi. She went to it and  
slowly opened it. A cat girl rolled in and began to bounce up and down.   
  
"Merle!" Hitomi hugged the energetic cat girl.  
  
"Me Triss! You Hitomi!" the small cat girl bounced away and jumped on the bed.   
  
"Nani?!" Hitomi looked the girl over. She was different. Her hair was short and  
purple. And her eyes were human looking. She had a tail and ears like a cat, but her body  
language was all too human.  
  
"Triss-chan?" a voice called from the hall.  
  
"Mommy-sama! I in here!"  
  
"Triss-chan!" another cat girl walked in. But she was much older. Perhaps only a  
few years young than herself. Hitomi then looked the older cat girl over. She had medium  
length pink hair, and a long tan dress that showed her adult figure. She blinked and  
noticed the necklace around the girl's neck. It was the same one that she had bought  
Merle before she had left!  
  
"Merle?"  
  
"Huh?" the older cat girl looked over at Hitomi, "Hitomi?!"  
  
"Merle!!!" Hitomi brightly smiled.  
  
"Hitomi-chan!" the ever energetic cat girl bounced onto Hitomi and hugged her,  
"I've missed you a lot!!!"  
  
"It's good to see you Merle!" Hitomi giggled.  
  
"Lord Van wouldn't tell me what was wrong! I thought I smelled you on him!"  
Merle smiled, backing away so Hitomi could see her, "So, what do you think?"  
  
"Well..." Hitomi looked Merle over. She was much older and she could tell her  
figure had filled in, and she was taller, "You grew up."  
  
"Hey!" Merle yelled, "I think you should be impressed! I slaved trying to get this  
way! I deserve some sort of reward."  
  
"Mommy-sama!" the smaller girl pulled on Merle's dress.  
  
Merle instantly froze and looked down at the girl, "Quiet dear!"  
  
"You're a mother?" Hitomi raised an eyebrow.  
  
Merle blushed, "Well yeah. I gave up on Lord Van. I married a man. His name is  
Joseph."  
  
"That explains why she looks human." Hitomi patted the young girl's head, "And  
the purple hair."  
  
Merle blushed as she shrugged, "I get that she looks like him everyday. But oh  
well."  
  
"Wouldn't want another Merle now would we?"  
  
Merle glared at Hitomi, "Better watch it Hitomi-chan. Lord Van may love you,  
but that doesn't mean I can't use you for a scratching post."  
  
Hitomi smiled, "I know."  
  
Merle gave a smile to Hitomi and ushered the tiny cat girl out.   
  
"I'll see you in a little bit Merle!"  
  
Merle gave a smile over her shoulder, "You bet!"  
  
Hitomi sat back down on the huge bed and contemplated an interesting entrance.  
Maybe she could fly in with wings like Van. But she realized that unlike Van, she wasn't  
born with wings. She blushed thinking of Van with his wings. He was handsome without  
them, but she couldn't help herself.   
  
A slight tap came at the door that slightly startled Hitomi. She stood and wiped  
away any wrinkles she got from sitting, "Hai?"  
  
"Hitomi? May I come in?"   
  
Hitomi tried to place the voice with the person, but her memory was failing her.   
  
The door opened slowly until Hitomi finally saw who was standing in the  
doorway.   
  
"Allen..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Escaflowne: Return to Gaea  
By: A.S.H.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Escaflowne! I do own my own characters  
Hyuki and Kuru though! And at times Allen does live in my closet...   
  
Allen: ::tied up in the closet:: Mrrrrr!  
  
A-chan: ::kicks the closet:: Shut up!!  
  
^^;; Heh heh! Well anyways, I must thank all of you wonderful reviewers!!! I do realize  
that Merle is younger than Hitomi, but hey, Merle is just as capable of having a child  
even if she's still a teen. There is that horrible curse us women must endure called  
menstruation and we all get it!!! ::kicks her minion Cat-chan:: WHY?!  
  
Cat-chan: Murrr! Fsssst!!!!! ::scratches A-chan's face::  
  
A-chan: Itaiiiiiiiii! Without any more interruption... the fic! Itai...  
  
  
  
  
Allen's form filled the doorway. He was just as Hitomi had remembered him. His  
long blond hair reaching past his waist, nearly all the way to his knees. His clothing  
refined and more dignified, and much more elegant. And his eyes. Beautiful blue orbs  
that looked like the earth from space.   
  
"Allen..." Hitomi repeated.  
  
"Hitomi." Allen walked into the room, and closed the door behind him, "I had to  
see you before you headed downstairs."  
  
"Okay," Hitomi tried to maintain her composure with very little progress.  
  
"Your hair has gotten longer." Allen stated as he stepped closer, "But that doesn't  
seem like thats all."  
  
Hitomi remembered how much Allen loved Millerna. Were they married? It  
seemed impossible since Millerna was now a queen. But there was that small chance that  
she was wrong.   
  
Allen stepped close enough that Hitomi could hear his heart beat. It was a bit  
unnerving, and a bit uncomfortable, but she tried to stand still so as not to offend Allen.  
Deep down Hitomi wanted to be held by Allen, but her heart kept letting her go back to  
pictures of Van.  
  
Allen gave a slight smile noticing Hitomi's discomfort, but ignored it as nervous  
jitters and perhaps she was cold. He slowly lifted his gloved hand to Hitomi's face and let  
his fingers run up and down her cheek slowly, coming to a stop as he put his fingers  
delicately under Hitomi's chin. He tilted her face up and stared into her beautiful emerald  
eyes.  
  
"Allen-san." Hitomi gave a careful sigh, "I... I... that is... Van..."  
  
Allen leaned forward and kissed Hitomi softly. It was so gentle and soft. Hitomi  
couldn't close her eyes from too much surprise. She pushed against Allen's chest , but he  
wouldn't stop, he had his arms around her. She pushed more and finally slapped Allen as  
hard as she could.  
  
Allen pulled away so quickly that he pushed Hitomi away, and she fell onto the  
floor. All he did was stare at Hitomi on the floor.  
  
Hitomi's eyes filled with tears and she back crawled away from Allen. She  
backed into the bed and stared at Allen. He was never like that. Allen would never hurt  
her, or even be that forward with her about his emotions. And he wouldn't just stare at  
her, he would ask her if she was alright.  
  
"You aren't Allen." Hitomi sniffled, "Who are you?!"  
  
"Well, well." Allen gave a sick smile to Hitomi and licked his lips, "You figured  
it out Tsubasa no Kami. I thought you would be as naive as you look, but I guessed  
wrong." Allen's image disappeared and there stood Kuru. His long black hair tied in a  
loose pony tail, draped over his shoulder. He placed a hand on his sword standing in a  
more superior position than Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi tried to back up more, but the bed was still behind her. Before she could  
even think of standing, Kuru's sword stabbed the side of the bed, not too far from  
Hitomi's face.  
  
"No." Kuru grinned, "I think not little mouse. The cat wants to play!"  
  
Hitomi let her eyes fill with more tears. Kuru lightly petted Hitomi's hair. He then  
put his hand behind Hitomi's head, trying to pull her to him.  
  
"Please stop." Hitomi resisted Kuru, "I can't love you. I love Van!"  
  
Kuru's eye twitched, "Van?" He gave a disgusted grunt, then slapped Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi cried out, and putting a hand to her cheek, pulled it away to see blood  
dripping down her small fingers.  
  
"Listen to me Tsubasa no Kami!" Kuru pulled Hitomi to her feet by her shirt  
collar, "I will not be made a fool of! I will have you for mine, and mine alone! Van is a  
slight obstacle in my way, but I reassure you Tsubasa no Kami, I will kill him to get you!  
And if you value all those people whom you care so very deeply for, I suggest you  
surrender yourself to me before they start to drop like flies!"  
  
"Kuru..." Hitomi choked out.  
  
Kuru threw Hitmoi into the wall with little force, only enough to knock her out.  
He pulled out his sword from the bed and sheathed it. He returned the room to its original  
state. Looking at Hitomi he gave a low growl and walked away, disappearing into thin  
air.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Hitomi woke from her bed with a startled expression on her face. She looked  
around the room, noticing nothing was damaged. She felt her face, and the scratches  
were gone. She felt ok, but had Kuru really been there? She got up and ran to her door.  
She opened it and ran into a tall figure.   
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi looked up, and saw Allen. Was it really him though? It had to be!  
  
"Allen?" Hitomi backed away slightly.  
  
"What's wrong Hitomi?" Allen looked at Hitomi with worried eyes, "Are you  
ok?"  
  
Hitomi sighed, "I'm alright. Why are you here?"  
  
"Well Van was wondering if you were ever gonna come out of hiding so you  
could join everyone at dinner."  
  
"It's dinner time already?!" Hitomi looked out the large windows at the darkened  
skies, "I guess so."  
  
Hitomi didn't like the big windows. They were really scary. She would have to  
tell Van to put her in a room with very few windows. Especially none of the ones as big  
as the ones in this room were.  
  
"So may I escort you to the dinner Hitomi-chan?" Allen held out his arm.   
  
Hitomi stared at the arm cautiously, but slowly wrapped her arm around Allen's.  
She knew that Kuru was gone. Besides, this was the real Allen. Kind, charming and  
above all her friend.   
  
"So how are you?" Allen gave Hitomi his best smile.  
  
"Well..." Hitomi decided not to tell Allen about Kuru, she would tell Van, and if  
Van wanted to tell Allen, he could, "I am a bit tired, but it'll be good to see everyone  
again! I think it'll wake me up."  
  
Allen nodded, "everyone is real anxious to see you again."  
  
Soon the pair was at a large staircase. Hitomi stared down and noticed bunches of  
people dancing, talking and laughing about whatever they were already interested in.  
They seemed so happy. Hitomi scanned over the crowd and noticed everyone from the  
ship talking in their own little corner of the room. She also saw Millerna, Merle and  
Dryden all talking with them.   
  
Hitomi smiled, and like magic Van appeared from in the crowd of her friends. she  
gasped at his handsome face. He was absolutely beautiful. He was dressed in his usual  
red shirt and tan pants with his sword at his hip. He looked nothing like a king, but  
Hitomi didn't care.  
  
Van could feel someone staring at him, so he looked in the direction of the stare,  
and saw Hitomi. He sighed at her beauty, and gave her a small smile.  
  
Hitomi blushed seeing that Van had noticed her and was smiling. She looked at  
Allen, "Do we go over there?"  
  
"Actually you should." Allen let go of Hitomi's arm, "I have to go see Millerna.  
See you later Hitomi!" Allen walked away, and was greeted by Millerna who gave him a  
kiss on his cheek, and Allen escorted her to the others.  
  
Hitomi sighed and was about to start walking, when all of a sudden Van pulled  
her back up the steps, and around the corner. He pinned her to the wall, and looked into  
her eyes with so much passion and love Hitomi could barely hold her gaze with him.   
  
"Hitomi." Van hugged Hitomi tightly, but loosely, "I was so worried."  
  
"I'm ok Van." Hitomi hugged Van back, "I swear it."  
  
Van pulled away reluctantly and smiled, "I hope so. Now let's go. I want you to  
go say hi to everyone!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Escaflowne: Return to Gaea  
  
By: A.S.H.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Escaflowne! I own Kuru, Hyuki and  
Joseph (my own made up characters) and Allen lives in my closet!! ^^;;;   
  
I'd also like to thank all who reviewed! I'm so happy!! ::cries tears of joy:: ^_^, So yeah,  
I'm sorry for not updating right away. I'll try to make more posts more frequently!  
Now... THE FIC!!! (Little suggestive dialogue by Kuru, and swearing by Van)  
  
  
Hitomi smiled and talked to everyone. It was like a dream seeing everyone again.   
  
Van was also much more happier. Hitomi could tell. He seemed to glow more  
than ever.   
  
"Van?" Hitomi pulled on Van's sleeve gently.  
  
"Hai, Hitomi-chan?" Van looked at Hitomi with a smile.  
  
"I was wondering if you've ever heard of a person called Kuru."  
  
"Well..." Van gave a slight frown, "Not to my knowledge Hitomi-chan, why?"  
  
"It's nothing." Hitomi gave a bright smile.  
  
All night Hitomi conversed with nearly everyone in the palace. She was tired, and  
she knew that this was probably only the beginning. She had been introduced as Hitomi  
Kanzaki, savior of Gaea and Tsubasa no Kami. The latter made her shiver. Kuru had kept  
calling her by her honorific title. It was like being introduced as God to the Christians.  
She thought it was very flattering, but also very formal.   
  
"Hitomi-chan!" a high pitched scream of joy came from the other side of the  
room.  
  
"Nani?!" Hitomi turned in the direction of the shriek.  
  
Merle was already pouncing on Hitomi before she could think. The cat-girl was  
bigger, so it wasn't like Hitomi could withstand the force of the hit, so she fell to the  
floor whilst the cat-girl hugged her.  
  
"Merle!" Hitomi complained, "You're heavy!"  
  
"Nani?!" Merle stood and glared at Hitomi, "I am not! You're just weak!"  
  
Hitomi giggled, and noticed that there was a man standing next to Merle. She  
blinked a few times and looked to Merle, "Anno, Merle-chan?"  
  
"Hai?" Merle gave Hitomi a questioning stare.  
  
"Who is that?" Hitomi was indicating the man next to Merle of course.  
  
"Oh right!" Merle hugged onto the man's large, muscular arm, purring, "This is  
Joseph! He's my husband!"  
  
Hitomi gapped in surprise. Joseph was nearly a replica of Van, only more  
muscular. His medium length purple hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. It barely  
reached his shoulders. He was also wearing armor. Hitomi guessed he could be a royal  
guard of Van's.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you Tsubasa no Kami." Joseph extended his free hand to  
Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi is fine," Hitomi shook Joseph's hand.  
  
Joseph gave a nod and released Hitomi's hand. He looked to Van and smiled, "So  
this is the girl then? I do hope you can follow through with what you had originally  
intended Lord Van."  
  
"H-hai..." Van gave a slight nod as his cheeks flushed a deep crimson red.  
  
Hitomi wondered what Joseph meant and was going to ask, but Merle had already  
pulled him away to go show off to Allen and Millerna. She looked at Van, who was still  
blushing, and smiled, "So what did Joseph-san mean Van-kun?"  
  
Van gave no response. He looked away shyly.   
  
Hitomi giggled, making Van turn in her direction again.  
  
"What's so funny?" Van gave his best glare, but he could barely do it with  
Hitomi's beautiful smile in his way.  
  
"Nothing." Hitomi hugged Van's arm.  
  
Van looked down at Hitomi's beautiful smile as she hugged his arm. He stopped  
trying to be tough and melted like butter. He could never be mad at Hitmoi for long.   
  
Hitomi finally sat in a chair at the dining table. Everyone was still chatting even  
as they were eating. Hitomi was surprised that even Van could still hold a conversation  
with anyone whilst eating. She ate in silence, not wanting to disturb anyone.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention?" Van yelled from his seat to let everyone hear  
him.  
  
Hitomi looked up from her food and stared at Van. The entire room was silent,  
looking at Van.  
  
"I am happy to announce that Tsubasa no Kami is here, for all of you that have  
not met her tonight." Van smiled at Hitomi, continuing, "I would like to also announce  
something very important to the future of Vanalia. I have finally selected a bride."  
  
Hitomi wanted to cry. Van didn't love her. He already had a bride.  
  
"I will now ask her, before all here, if she will marry me." Van stood, but as he  
was about to start walking, an explosion ripped the wall of the room and sent debris  
flying about.  
  
Hitomi ducked under the table and felt someone covering her. She moved back  
slightly and the person that had been covering her moved back with her. She turned  
around and saw Van.   
  
"Van!" Hitomi hugged Van close, "What were you doing?"  
  
"Protecting Vanalia's queen." Van whispered.  
  
Hitomi pulled back, "What?!"  
  
"Hitomi, will you marry me and become my queen?" Van gave a small smile.  
  
"Van..."   
  
Before Hitomi could answer another explosion cracked the floor, leaving a crack  
between Van and Hitomi.   
  
"Hitomi!!" Van tried to reach out to grab Hitomi, but she was pulled back.  
  
Hitomi was jerked up and she turned to face the person that had pulled her away  
from Van. It was Kuru.  
  
"Well, well, well." Kuru placed his cold hand on Hitomi's neck, squeezing  
lightly, "What do you think you're doing Tsubasa no Kami?"  
  
Hitomi struggled against Kuru's grasp and cried, "Let me go Kuru!!!"  
  
"I think not!" Kuru lifted his free hand and slapped Hitomi across her face hard,  
"I will not tolerate you disobedience! I own you, and I will be the only one to be able to  
hold you!"  
  
"Leave her alone!" Van held his sword to Kuru's neck, "Release her with no  
resistance and I may not kill you!"  
  
Kuru smiled as he tightened his grip on Hitomi's neck, "Van Fanel. King of all  
Vanalia! I'm honored."  
  
"Cut the crap!" Van pressed his sword more closer to Kuru's neck, "Release her!"  
  
"Come on now Van-san." Kuru smiled, "Have you ever wanted to just watch her  
squirm in your hands dying? Or watch her cough up a beautiful shower of red blood from  
her beautiful pink lips? Doesn't it make you hot to think of her dead eyes staring at you  
while you..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Van yelled as he kicked Kuru.  
  
Kuru released Hitomi and she crawled away as fast as possible. Kuru drew his  
sword and clashed with Van.  
  
"You didn't let me finish!" Kuru laughed wildly, "I know you think it Van! We  
are one in the same! I know your thoughts!"  
  
Van charged with more force, clashing and clanging into Kuru's sword with his  
own, "Go to hell!!!"  
  
Kuru gave one last swing, catching Van off his guard cutting his arm. He gave  
one last sick smile and winked at Hitomi, "Rest assure Tsubasa no Kami, I will return for  
you!" Kuru disappeared into thin air.  
  
Hitomi ran to Van's side, "Van!"  
  
Van held his arm and cursed. He was weak. What if Kuru had wanted to finish  
him right then and there? He could have. Van looked at Hitomi kneeled beside him and  
sighed, "I'm so happy you're alright."  
  
Hitomi smiled, "Me too."  
  
  
*  
  
  
Kuru sliced trees right and left cursing himself for not finishing Van off, "I could  
have done it!!! All my worries would be gone!"  
  
"But she doesn't want just you..." a voice echoed in the forest.  
  
"Shut up!" Kuru threw his sword into a tree and curled up against another tree for  
protection from the cold, "I know!!!"  
  
"Then go as planned." a woman's figure stood amongst the trees, "I will not loose  
just because of you."  
  
"Mother..." Kuru shivered, "I want to help you. I won't fail you."  
  
"Good." the figure kneeled and kissed Kuru's forehead, "I trust you."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: OOO! Spooky eh? Sorry for taking so long to update! I'll be sure to keep going! R  
& R PLEASE!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Escaflowne: Return to Gaea  
By: A.S.H.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Escaflowne. But Allen lives in my closet!!! ^o^ Thanks to all  
who reviewed. I do realize that Van's home is Fanelia... had a bit of trouble cause I  
wasn't quite sure how to spell it! The movie says Adom is his home, but I know that in the  
series its Fanelia. I screwed up people, I am human. Or am I? ::evil cackle::  
  
Allen: ::in the closet; tied up:: Mrrrr!  
  
A-chan: ::kick kick:: Shaddup!  
  
^^;;; Well once again, thanks to all who reviewed! I love hearing more from everyone!  
Arigatou! ::bows:: Now the fic!  
  
  
  
Van's arm was already wrapped in plenty of bandages. He winced as Millerna  
gave the injury a slight pat.  
  
"You'll be fine Van-sama." Millerna smiled, "The king of Fanelia is tougher than  
that."  
  
"Anno..." Van rested his head on the wall behind him. He thought that the cut was  
minor, but it wasn't. It was deep, and almost to his bone. He shuddered thinking about  
losing his arm. It wasn't the fact he'd never be able to fight again, it was the thought of  
never being able to hold Hitomi.  
  
"Van!" Allen called from the other side of the room, "Come and look at this!"  
  
Van picked his way over the debris. Chunks of the walls, ceilings, floors and an  
occasional corpse. Kuru was serious if he would even kill innocent people to get Hitomi.   
  
Allen pulled out his sword, "Van, aren't these walls built so that only explosives  
could destroy them?"  
  
"Hai." Van looked at Allen questioning, "Why?"  
  
Allen swung his sword at the wall, but it only resulted in a loud clanging noise.   
  
"Nani?!" Merle covered her ears.  
  
"I don't see what you mean Allen," Van shrugged.  
  
Allen sheathed his sword then pointed above him. Van looked and saw a smooth  
curve downward towards the ground. It was nearly cresent shaped from a side view.   
  
"With..."  
  
"A sword." Allen wiped his hand over the surface of the sliced wall, "It's too  
clean a cut to be explosives."  
  
Hitomi stepped forward and felt the surface. She gasped. It was even warm. Kuru  
was very skilled with his sword, she could tell. He could have killed Van if he wanted,  
but why didn't he?  
  
Van sighed, "There's nothing more we can do. Everyone should try and get some  
sleep."  
  
All the knights and servants immeadiately went to work. Hitomi started to pick up  
pieces of the walls too. She felt responsible.   
  
"Hitomi-chan?" Merle tugged on Hitomi's arm after she had set a stone in a pile.   
  
"I wanna help." Hitomi picked up more stones, "I feel responsible Merle. I can't  
just watch everyone else helping without doing my share."  
  
Joseph pulled the stones Hitomi had picked up away from her, "I suggest you go  
to bed Tsubasa no Kami. You'll only slow us down. We are capable. Afterall, we  
managed two years of peace thus far."  
  
"Joseph-kun!" Merle complained, "Hitomi wants to help, let her!"  
  
"And you there." Joseph gave Merle a stern look, "I think that you should be  
getting back to the house. Triss' babysitter is waiting."  
  
"H-hai..." Merle bowed her head.  
  
Joseph sighed and put the stones in one arm, pulling Merle's chin up with his free  
hand and kissing her.  
  
"HAI!" Merle ran away as fast as she could.  
  
Hitomi sighed. She looked at Joseph one last time and shrugged. She couldn't win  
with him, so she gave up. There'd be a time when they'd be begging for help. Best to  
save her strength for that time.  
  
"Hitomi!" Millerna called out.  
  
"Hai?" Hitomi turned to Millerna.  
  
"I think you should stay in someone else's room." Millerna nodded, agreeing with  
herself, "I think that guy might try to get you again. I think you should stay with the  
knights."  
  
Hitomi's eye twitched, "Anno, with the knights?" Hitomi could only think of the  
things they would do to her while she slept. She shivered, "Millerna, could I go in the  
room of someone that I know better?"  
  
"Well, Allen and I share a room." Millerna smiled, "Then Dryden has his entire  
room full of books. Merle and Joseph have Triss in their house..."  
  
"She can sleep in my room," Van interrupted.  
  
Hitomi blinked and blushed. She remembered what Van had asked her about  
marrying her. But had she been dreaming?   
  
"Oh sure!" Millerna clapped and squealed happily, "Besides, you two have barely  
had any time to talk! I'll get the maids to make another bed."  
  
Hitomi nodded, still blushing.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Hitomi looked at the bed that the maids had set up for her. It was nearly as big as  
the one that she had had in her room. They were like an expensive hotel catering to your  
every need.  
  
"Are you okay?" Van wrapped his arms around Hitomi's waist and hugged her  
close.  
  
Hitomi blushed more than she cared to know, "H-hai."  
  
"I could have lost you." Van tightened his grip on Hitomi, "I'd just die if you  
were gone."  
  
Hitomi thought about loosing Van. She wouldn't be able to live either, "I feel the  
same way Van." Hitomi felt tears running hot trails across her cheeks. she started  
sobbing, it was too much for her.  
  
"Hitomi?!" Van turned Hitomi around, "What's wrong?!"  
  
"Van!!!" Hitomi cried and she sunk to the floor, onto her knees.  
  
"Hitomi...?" Van kneeled in front of Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi held herself. She couldn't stop sobbing. She looked up at Van, and   
opened her mouth to scream.   
  
Van covered her mouth before she could scream, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Hitomi sobbed and wrapped her arms around Van, "Hold me! Tell me that  
everything is going to be alright! I don't want to think of what could have happened Van.  
I only want..." Hitomi couldn't stop crying.  
  
Van held Hitomi's face in between his hands and gave her a light shake, "Listen  
to me Hitomi. It IS going to be alright. I swear I will never give into Kuru. I will always  
protect you."  
  
Hitomi sighed, letting her eyes dry. She knew that Van was telling her the truth.  
He would protect her.  
  
Silence filled the room for quite some time. Hitomi sighed finally, "I'm really  
tired."  
  
"Huh?" Van looked as if he had been waken up.  
  
"Uh... well that is, I'm sleepy," Hitomi smiled.  
  
"Oh!" Van released Hitomi's face, "Sorry."  
  
Hitomi nodded, "It's ok."  
  
Van stood and went into a seperate room, perhaps to change Hitomi thought. She  
also thought he was being a gentleman and not watching her dress. Hitomi saw a silk  
teddy laying on her bed. She blushed thinking of why on earth someone would think  
she'd wear something like a teddy. though she quickly dismissed it and undressed and  
slipped the silky teddy on.   
  
"It's so soft," Hitomi commented twirling.  
  
"You look beautiful," Van almost whispered as Hitomi stopped spinning.  
  
"Van!" Hitomi jumped.  
  
"Sorry." Van sighed.  
  
Hitomi nodded and slowly crawled into her bed. She wrapped the blankets around  
her and snuggled against the pillows. She sighed, and closed her eyes.  
  
Van looked over at Hitomi all snug in her bed, and sighed. He walked over to the  
side of her bed. He reached his hand out and pushed a few pieces of hair out of her face.  
She stirred, but never woke.  
  
"Oh Hitomi." Van whispered, "I wish I could hold you now."  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes, startling Van slightly. She put her hand over Van's and  
closed her eyes, "You can."  
  
Van smiled and slowly crawled under the covers. Hitomi rolled over so her back  
was to Van's chest. He followed and pulled Hitomi to his chest by wrapping his arm  
around her wasit. Van sighed and Hitomi sighed with him.   
  
'A perfect dream.' Hitomi thought.  
  
'And its all real.' Van smiled to himself. 


	6. Chapter 6

Escaflowne: Return to Gaea  
By: A.S.H.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Escaflowne! Allen has permantantly been tied  
into my closet though! ^^;;  
  
Allen: ::gagged and tied up:: - -;;   
  
A-chan: Good... No struggling! I'll give you a cookie later.  
  
I'd like to thank all who reviewed. I'm so happy you all think its a super fic! Mwah ha  
ha! And the plot thickens!!   
  
A.S.H.: ::hits her alter ego over the head:: DAMARE BAKA!!!  
  
A-chan: Itaiiiiiiiiiii!  
  
Neways, hope you enjoy the next chappie!! JA Minna-san!!!  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi sighed. She could feel Van's arm still gripping her waist in a small hug.  
She smiled and opened her eyes slowly. The sunlight was bathing the tall lavendar  
curtains making the room seem purple.   
  
'The royal color I suppose.' Hitomi gave a small sigh again, 'I wonder what time  
it is.'  
  
Hitomi felt Van stirring and closed her eyes, pretending she was still asleep.  
  
"Anno..." Van stretched, "I don't think I've ever slept that much, or that well." He  
stared down at Hitomi's sleeping figure and gave a smile, sighing, "Hitomi-chan. Wake  
up."  
  
Hitomi gave a small yawn and turned onto her back, looking straight into Van's  
eyes, "Ohayo Van-kun."  
  
"Ohayo..." Van said, almost dreamily, "Did you sleep ok?"  
  
"Great!" Hitomi smiled sitting up right, "I've never gotten such a peaceful night's  
sleep in a long time."  
  
"Good to hear." Van laid his head down on Hitomi's lap.  
  
"Anno..." Hitomi blushed.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Uh... well." Hitomi squirmed trying to indicate she was a little uncomfortable  
with Van's actions.  
  
"Gomen nasai." Van sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, sitting with his  
back to Hitomi, "I'm... I'm gonna get ready."  
  
"H-hai."  
  
Hitomi watched as Van slowly sulked his way into the bathroom. She felt bad for  
rejecting him, but she knew that when someone is in a relationship, there's a time when  
you just have to say no. She didn't want to rush being with Van. She had already tried to  
rush with Allen when she had first came to Gaea, but Van was different, she wanted to be  
with him forever.  
  
Hitomi could hear something coming from the bathroom, so she walked over and  
pressed her ear to the door. She could make out running water, and something else. She  
leaned into the door more and tired to make out what else she could hear. Suddenly, the  
door gave, and broke down, sending Hitomi onto the wet floor of the bathroom. She slid  
into the wall on the other side.  
  
"Hitomi?!" Van pulled a towel around his waist and turned off the shower.  
  
"Anno..." Hitomi rubbed her butt, "Itai..."  
  
"Hitomi, daijobu desu ka?" Van kneeled beside Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi gave a small rub to her butt, "Daijobu. Really Van-kun." She blushed  
slightly realizing how incredably near-naked Van was.  
  
Van gave Hitomi an odd glare, "What were you doing anyways?"  
  
"Anno..." Hitomi blushed even more, "I thought I heard something. A noise, or  
something like you were hurt... I'm not too sure."  
  
Van shook his head, "I'm alright. I was just taking a shower is all. You're hearing  
things Hitomi-chan. Now go and wait in the bedroom. I'm almost finished, then you can  
get ready ok?"  
  
Hitomi gave a nod, "Hai."  
  
Van sighed as Hitomi sat on the bed and he put the door back in place.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Hitomi gave a tired groan as she still waited for Van to finish, "How long does it  
take for him to get ready anyways?"  
  
Finally Van appeared out of the bathroom. He was so handsome. His hair looked  
soft and silky, probably was. He wore a pair of tight black pants, a white button-up dress  
shirt and a pair of black leather boots that were similiar to his usual boots.   
  
"Woah..." Hitomi gapped at Van.  
  
"Oi, Hitomi-chan!" Van waved his hand at Hitomi.  
  
"H-hai?!" Hitomi snapped out of her trance.   
  
"You can use the bathroom now." Van smiled, "Everything you need should  
already be out. If you need anything I'll be here."  
  
Hitomi blushed, "Anno..."  
  
Van just shook his head and went to a large comfy chair near a window, opened a  
book and began to read. Hitomi shrugged, and made her way into the bathroom.   
  
The bathroom was nice. Not too expensive looking though. It was just the right  
size, and not too decorative. It was nice to know that even rich and famous people still  
perfered their bathrooms small and simple. At least in Fanelia.  
  
Hitomi finished her shower and wrapped a warm towel around herself. She then  
realized that she didn't have any clean clothes to change into. She opened the door  
slowly, and looked at the chair for Van. She blinked a few times and giggled.   
  
Hitomi slowly tip-toed over to Van's chair and kneeled beside him. She sighed  
again, "Van looks twice as hunky when he's sleeping."  
  
Van stirred, but Hitomi simply laid her head on the armrest. She knew that Van  
ruled the entire kingdom on his own so, of course he'd get tired every once and awhile. It  
was simply so cute to watch Van sleeping.   
  
Hitomi's heart skipped a beat as she looked up to see Van's eyes opened and his  
smile all looking apon her.  
  
"What are you doing Hitomi-chan?" Van blinked his eyes slowly, "Do you need  
anything?"  
  
Hitomi froze, blushing into the many shades of red, "I... er... that is... I need a...  
some..."  
  
"Clothes?"   
  
"H-h-hai!" Hitomi stood up, "If you could, that would be nice. Thanks!"  
  
Hitomi ran to the bathroom and locked herself in, "Jeez... He must think I'm  
weird now."  
  
A small knock came at the door, "Oi, Hitomi-chan! I have your uniform all  
washed. Do you want it?"  
  
"Sure..." Hitomi opened the door slightly, "Thank you Van."  
  
"No problem." Van smiled, "Besides, you look much cuter in your land's clothing  
than Gaea's."  
  
"Thank you Van." Hitomi blushed, "I'll be out soon."  
  
Hitomi closed the door and hurriedly dressed. Her hair was still wet, so she  
decided to tie it up into a ponytail. She checked her reflection a few times and smiled.  
She knew that Van would be surprised to see her hair tied up.  
  
As soon as Hitomi was about to go back into the room, she heard other voices  
with Van.   
  
"Van-sama, the time to choose your bride has come," one voice stated.  
  
"You're already twenty sire, and the kingdom requires that a queen rule along  
side you," another voice added.  
  
"I know." Van sounded irratated, "I've already choosen."  
  
"Who my Lord?" another voice asked impaitently, "WHO?!"  
  
"Hitomi-san." Van sighed, "She's the only one I love."  
  
"Sire!" the first voice boomed, "We need a princess, not some common woman."  
  
"How can you call her common?" Van yelled, "She is Tsubasa no Kami. She  
saved our country, our lives and gave us a future! As far as I'm concerned, she is a  
princess! She comes from the Mystic Moon, why can't I marry her?"  
  
"What would the kindom think my Lord?"   
  
"I love my people." Van sighed, "But I love Hitomi. I love her more even than my  
people. I would give up my title as king just to be with her."  
  
"No Van!" Hitomi ran out of the bathroom and hugged Van, "Don't give up your  
title for me."  
  
Van was a bit surprised, but he hugged Hitomi back, "I love you that much  
Hitomi. I would gladly, just to be with you."  
  
The three men that had been talking with Van all nodded at each other.  
  
"We can't stop you," one stated.  
  
"You are the king," another smiled.  
  
"And Kami-sama forgive us if we were to ruin your happiness Van-sama," the  
last commented.  
  
"Arigatou." Van nodded to the three and lifted Hitomi's chin, "So Hitomi?"  
  
"Ask me Van..."  
  
"Will you marry me and become my wife and queen of Fanelia?" Van smiled.  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
  
(A/N: AWWW! So kawaii and filled with shippery goodness I'm getting a toothache!) 


	7. Chapter 7

Escaflowne: Return to Gaea  
By: A.S.H.  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own you no sue. I do realize that in my fics I do use quite a bit of  
Japanese dialect. I will indicate any non-common words. Hai, Arigatou, and Anno(in  
that order: yes, thanks(thank you), and well...(er...)) are the most common, I won't dull  
my nails down every time I need to mention them. And it usually is to be expected that  
true die hard super hard core Anime/Manga fans would know at least a good amount of  
Japanese dialect to be reading fan fics of their fave series. ^^ Sorry for the wait too.  
Allen did watch all the nice reviews you all gave and I thank you. Now... onward!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi said yes. She felt so happy, so free. It was her dream come true. She had  
never been so happy. The day of all her waiting, hoping and dreaming was finally here.  
  
Van looked Hitomi in the eyes and placed his hands on her cheeks. He gave a  
small sigh, "I love you Hitomi. More than you'll ever know."  
  
Hitomi knew it in her heart that Van was being truthful. But something gave her  
unease. Her family and friends. She knew they'd be saddened by her leaving, but she  
cared so deeply for Van. she knew that if she wanted, she could visit them any time. Her  
heart truly laid with Van, on Gaea.  
  
"I love you too Van," Hitomi gave a small sigh, "I want to see my family and  
friends one last time though."  
  
"I'll go with you," Van pulled Hitomi back and smiled, "I want to know what  
your family is like."  
  
"I suppose," Hitomi gave a weak smile.  
  
"I swear that from now on Hitomi, I'm going to go wherever you go. I want to  
always protect you," Van held onto Hitomi's hand gently, "I'm going to be with you till  
the end of time and beyond."  
  
Hitomi smiled. She liked the sound of that. Van would be with her forever.  
  
"Van-sama!" Merle ran into the room and hugged onto Van's waist, "I heard! Its  
so wonderful!"  
  
Hitomi released Van's hand and gave a reassuring smile.  
  
"Yes Merle," Van patted the cat girl's head, "I'm going to marry Hitomi."  
  
"Oh Hitomi-chan!" Merle unlatched her arms from Van and wrapped them  
around Hitomi, "I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Thank you Merle," she pet Merle behind the ears and gave a glance towards  
Van. There were more people coming in. Allen, Millerna, Dryden, Joseph and everyone  
Hitomi had ever met from Gaea was there.  
  
After a bit of talking and discussion, the entire party moved downstairs to the  
main hall where everyone could fit in better. Hitomi had never left Van's side. She kept  
close.   
  
"So when is the wedding?"  
  
"Where's the ring?"  
  
"Have you guys gone all the way?"  
  
Hitomi blushed at every question tossed at her. She was already nervous, and the  
questions were only making her more nervous.  
  
Van sensed Hitomi's uneasiness and held her hand, giving it a small squeeze. He  
continued talking letting his courage protect Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi leaned into Van's arm and smiled. She liked the way that Van always  
knew when to protect her. Even from pestering questions by her friends.  
  
"Send word to every kingdom that Lord Van, King of all Fanelia will wed to  
Hitomi, Tsubasa no Kami!" Allen called to a handful of knights. They immediately ran  
and went to the courtyard, mounted their horses and rode into the west, east, north and  
south. They would all tell of the great news to the great kings.  
  
Van held up his hand, calling for silence. He stared out among his friends,  
servants and people, "We shall plan the wedding to be held in two weeks."  
  
Everyone cheered, saying words of praise, and singing joyously.   
  
Hitomi looked into the crowd. Two weeks? That hardly seemed long enough to  
prepare. Though she did remember that Van was a king. He had nearly every hand in  
Fanelia working for him, so that would make things move considerably faster. Hitomi  
looked over at Van, who met her gaze. She felt nothing but love staring into his eyes. She  
knew that she would love him till the very end.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"I curse the day you were born Van de Fanel!" Kuru screamed as he tossed rocks  
into a pond that showed Hitomi and Van together, "She is mine, and mine alone! How  
dare you take what is so rightfully mine?!"  
  
"Calm yourself Kuru," a familiar voice echoed in the wind, "I said that we are to  
go as planned."  
  
"But she's right there!" Kuru bent over the pond and touched the water lightly  
where Hitomi's face was, "I've dreamt of her for so long. I've trained all for her sake.  
Now all I want is to finish Van off and have her as my own at last."  
  
"Let me remind you," a tall figure in a black cloak appeared, "it is I who seek  
revenge of Van. You are merely my servant to aid me."  
  
"Mother," Kuru knelt before the cloaked woman, "forgive me. I seek only to  
please you. It's just I can no longer stand him holding what is so rightfully mine."  
  
"And she shall be yours Kuru," the cloaked woman knelt and made Kuru look up,  
"I swear this. But we must avenge your father's death by killing Van. Then Hitomi will  
have no where else to turn, but to darkness."  
  
Kuru nodded, "Then she shall be mine."  
  
"Yes Kuru," the woman pulled back her cloak and her long black hair danced  
around her, showing only her eyes, which were like deep oceans.  
  
"I will have revenge," Kuru pulled out his sword and sliced the water in between  
Hitomi and Van, making the water part in a loud explosion, "I swear."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Hitomi had finally been able to sit down. She was so tired of talking to nearly  
every person that had arrived. She had met enough kings, queens, princes, princesses,  
dukes, duchesses and other people that she thought she'd faint. It seemed that Gaea was a  
very large place indeed. She looked around and saw Van, speaking with his fellow kings,  
no doubt. He looked so out of place in his white dress shirt, pants and boots. The others  
were so over dressed, they might have been half the size of what they really were. Hitomi  
smiled. She wanted to see what Van would dress like.  
  
A warm breeze swept over Hitomi, she sighed and closed her eyes. It was such a  
beautiful night in Fanelia. She had remembered that it had stayed a fairly descent  
temperature throughout the time she had been there.   
  
'Tsubasa no Kami...'  
  
Hitomi snapped open her eyes, "Wha..?"  
  
'Tsubasa no Kami...'  
  
"I'm sure I heard it this time!" Hitomi stood up and looked around, "Is anyone  
there?"  
  
'Tsubasa no Kami...'  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
'Tell me Tsubasa no Kami,' the voice asked, 'what is it that you love and hold  
most dear to your heart?'  
  
"What?" Hitomi looked all around her, "Who are you? Why do you want to know  
this?"  
  
'Tsubasa no Kami...'  
  
"Argh..." Hitomi shook her head, "Quit calling me that! It's getting annoying!"  
  
'I am here.'  
  
"Where?" as Hitomi asked. She turned and gasped. 


End file.
